


a change of ways

by ar_ti_fi_cial



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (it may stay one sided or maybe not), Angst, Killing School Semester (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oumasai-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_ti_fi_cial/pseuds/ar_ti_fi_cial
Summary: Ouma thinks about Saihara a lot, but maybe it's gotten to the point where it's a little too much.Yea, just a little....Does Saihara think about him too?





	a change of ways

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is my take on ouma’s view on the killing game and reasons as to why he did the things he did. consider it some sort of au, because said reasons are probably not the actual reasons why he did certain things. i’m just tweaking it so it’s oumasai-centric. i won’t have a set posting schedule, sorry! but i'll try my best to get a chapter out every week or two

Ouma Kokichi would never fall for someone in a killing game. It’d be stupid to. You’ll either end up getting betrayed, or losing them. In a killing game, you have to go solo, or else you’ll die.

It wasn’t jealousy, but he hated how Saihara had developed feelings for Akamatsu. He really admired the boy for his skills, but he felt annoyed every time the detective’s emotions would get the better of him. They would hurt his abilities; it was what differentiated him and Ouma. He knew Saihara was better than this. He believed in him. 

Not Momota’s kind of believe, though.

It was only few days after Akamatsu’s execution and everyone had changed; especially Saihara. The death of a loved one can either motivate you or destroy you. Ouma was extremely glad to see Saihara move on from her death. That’s how he knew Saihara really was something. He could put aside the detective’s flaws if he learned from them.

But he still didn’t reach his full potential. And Ouma would make him do just that.

 

—

 

Knock.

Saihara tossed around in his bed, curling up into a ball.

Knock knock.

He closed his eyes tighter.

Knock knock knock.

Who was up at this hour?!

Saihara annoyingly got out of bed, not caring of his bed head and tired eyes. He opened the door and squinted at the figure.

Ouma.

“It’s 3 am.”

“So?”

Saihara shut the door.

He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Ouma’s antics. The boy annoyed him all too much. Especially after how he acted towards him. Ouma would call him his ‘beloved’, yet he treated him like his subordinate. When Saihara tried to give Ouma a chance, he’d just lie. Lie, lie, lie. No matter what he did, only lies would come out of his mouth, and never the truth. He was tired; tired of Ouma, tired of the killing game, tired of everything. Ouma wasn’t helping. He was a headache- no, a migraine. One that wouldn’t leave. And when it felt like it was gone, it’d come back as soon as it left but even stronger. And maybe he was just exaggerating, or maybe he was in a bad mood since you-know-what, but that’s what he was feeling.

Knock knock knock kno-

Saihara snapped. He forcefully opened the door and left it open, then walked away not batting an eye. He jumped into bed and tossed the covers over him. If Ouma wanted to visit him, then so be it. But he was trying to sleep, so he wouldn’t talk to him.

“Oh, you do know you’re pretty much just inviting me to kill you?”

Saihara closed his eyes tighter and covered his ears. They both knew Ouma wouldn’t do that.

 

—

 

Perfect. It went exactly as planned. He knew very well that Saihara was having a rough time, and the only way he could get him to talk to him was by manipulating him. It certainly wasn’t the best way to help, but a liar like him didn’t have much choice.

Ouma walked inside of the room, stopping to lightly push the door closed with his foot, then continuing to walk inside. Compared to his, Saihara’s room was extremely clean, He didn’t have to worry about hopping around papers, boxes, and crayons scattered all over the floor. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed at how plain his room looked, but he guessed it was fitting for a person who appeared boring at first glance. It may have been dark, but Ouma spotted a notebook on his desk with several pages torn out and crumbled up into balls. He briefly glanced over at Saihara, who had now covered himself entirely under his covers.

Ouma smiled. Change of plans.

“Well, if you’re gonna act like that…” He dragged on pauses between every two or so words as he walked towards the door with purposefully loud steps, “Then I’ll just leave. I should’ve been more considerate, sorry for waking you up so early!” He opened the door, but didn't step out. He waited a few seconds before closing it again, then waited another few seconds. He heard Saihara shifting in his bed and also pausing. Ouma quickly but quietly took of his shoes and carried them with him to the bathroom. He hid behind the door without a sound and waited there.

He wanted to read his notes. Sure, it was a breach of privacy, but he could tell by the way the paper had been crumbled up Saihara had been writing about something he was feeling conflicted about. Ouma had an idea of what that may be about, but he wanted to confirm it himself. He’s considered an annoying lying brat by pretty much everyone, but he wanted to be of use to Saihara if he was really feeling down (because yes, Ouma is human and somewhat cares about some people), and as always would do it in the most indirect way, or else Saihara would have the risk of getting too close to him. And he doesn’t want that. All he wants to do is give him the guidance he needs. Though Ouma tries to convince himself that he’s only doing it for his own benefit, and not out of kindness.

He stayed put for about twenty minutes, assuming that was enough time for Saihara to go back to sleep. He peeked out of the bathroom, and used the wall to guide him back into the room. Saihara no longer had his bed sheets over his head, he was facing away from the wall and his eyes were closed. For whatever reason, Ouma walked up to the side of his bed and sat on his knees, resting his arms on the bed.

He could tell Saihara hadn’t been getting enough sleep since Akamatsu’s death. Every morning, he’d come to the dining hall with tired eyes and eyebags. Ouma frowned at the thought of him having difficulty sleeping. Was that maybe why he had nearly used all the pages in his notebook?

Right. Notebook. 

He doesn’t have time to admire Saihara’s facial features right now, he could do that at another time if he really wanted to. He lifted himself back onto his feet and walked over to the desk, taking a seat and letting a huff, but quickly slapping his mouth over his hand and looking over at Saihara.

Still asleep.

His hand slowly slipped away from his mouth and onto the notebook. It seemed to be his most recent entry, though it was really nothing special, as Ouma had expected. He placed it down as fast as he picked it up, and instead went for the crumpled up paper balls. Trying his best not to make too much noise, he uncrumpled one by one, and read each one carefully.

‘Akamatsu’s wish, we all need to fulfill Akamatsu’s wish.’

'I miss her.’

‘I need to move on, but Akamatsu..”

Ouma surprisingly didn't show signs of annoyance. He didn’t groan, nor throw the paper away into the trash bin and walk out, because this was exactly what he was expecting. No way was Saihara Shuichi ever capable of getting over a death so quickly. Kaede was important to him, she helped him grow, so it would’ve been odd to see him not grief over her.

He did a good job convincing others he wasn’t though, but no lie gets past the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

Though one note surprised him.

‘Akamatsu encouraged me a lot. She gave me courage, but since she’s not here anymore… *several lines were skipped and left blank* But I’m glad I have Momota-kun by my side. He’s keeping me afloat, helping me from drowning in my own negativity. And I can appreciate that’

Momota?

Momota was on his mind, but not him?

Ouma constantly thought of Saihara because he found him so interesting. And he’d hope that it was the same with Saihara- no, he was sure it was the same with Saihara! So how come none of these notes ever had his name written on it? He was slightly insulted that out of all the people Saihara thought about, it was that stupid Momota-chan. He was more interesting than him, right? Right? There’s no way he’s boring, right? Did he have to do more to catch Saihara attention? 

Did Saihara think he was boring?

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! this is my first fanfic with multiple chapters. apologies if the characters seem a little occ and if it's short. saihara is especially annoyed in the beginning because i was annoyed while writing the first part over something else, haha. i'll try my best to stay in character in the upcoming chapters. also, hopefully future chapters will be longer. thanks for reading!


End file.
